


Strange Changes

by CreatorXXIII



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, I don't do that, No Smut, Will add more tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatorXXIII/pseuds/CreatorXXIII
Summary: Mipha sat curled up into a ball on the floor with her back against the wall of Vah Ruta’s control chamber, her trident laying next to her and a look of pure terror on her face.“Why was she like that?” you may ask,Well, millions of questions were racing through her head at that moment, a few stood out;“Is this really the end?”“Are the other champions okay?”“Is Link okay?”But there was one that stood out the most, one that kept coming back, one that wouldn’t go away; “Why didn’t the blight kill me?”
Relationships: Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	1. The Champion and the Blight (Part 1)

Mipha sat curled up into a ball on the floor with her back against the wall of Vah Ruta’s control chamber, her trident laying next to her and a look of pure terror on her face.

_“Why was she like that?”_ you may ask,

Well, millions of questions were racing through her head at that moment, a few stood out; 

“Is this really the end?”

“Are the other champions okay?”

“Is Link okay?”

But there was one that stood out the most, one that kept coming back, one that wouldn’t go away; “Why didn’t the blight kill me?”

Mipha was truly scared, when the blight had appeared, it had fought her, fought her until she was too exhausted to fight any longer, and then… it had pushed her aside and taken over control of Vah Ruta. Mipha didn’t know how long it had been since then, but then again, it didn’t really matter. Every time Mipha had regained her strength, she had attacked the blight… only for it to win said fight and then leave her on the floor exhausted while it went back to whatever it was doing. Mipha was confused and scared, she didn’t know what to do and the pressure to do something was starting to get to her… then she had a crazy idea.

Mipha stood up, picking up her trident as she did so, she then walked over to the blight… and poked it in the back with her trident.

The blight wiped around, giving her a look of _“What do you want!?”_

“Why didn’t you kill me?” asks Mipha, “You had the chance multiple times.”

The blight looked her in the eyes, it’s single blue pulsing eye staring deep into her soul, then it spoke to her… in her mind,

**“Orders… No Kill… Only Defeat."** it says, it’s voice comparable to that of two stones grinding against each other, it clearly had never spoken before. Then, without warning, it turns around, ignoring her once more and going back to what it was doing before.

“Who’s orders?” Mipha asks,

The blight doesn’t respond,

Mipha, somehow, begins to grow impatient with the blight, she then pokes it in the back again, but harder,

Then her trident then pierces the… _skin?_... of the blight, causing it to shriek in pain before wiping around at an ungodly speed and retaliating by slashing a large gash in her midsection with it’s spear, sending her to falling backward to the floor, holding her chest… then it stares at her… angrily.

“ **What!?”** it yells in her mind, it’s voice not any better to hear then the first time,

“Who’s orders?” Mipha asks, barely managing to speak while her voice is full of pain,

**“Do Not Know…”** it replies, in a somewhat calmer state brought on by her pain, **“Now Stop… Busy…”**

“Wait,” says Mipha, suddenly desperate,

The blight seems to scowl at her, **“What!?”**

Mipha bights her lip in a futile attempt to dull the pain that is quickly spreading throughout her body, “Will you let me leave Vah Ruta?” she asks before immediately biting her lip again, 

**“Yes… you can… leave.”** it replies, 

“But I…” Mipha stops herself, what was she thinking, she had been about to tell the thing that was assigned to kill her that it would be better to kill her then let her go… good thing she had stopped herself. Mipha then quickly heals herself, feeling much better once she is less like a started-to-be-skinned fish, “Thank… you?” Mipha then says, a combined feeling of confusion, anger, and relief washing over her as she thanks the blight, 

In response, the blight only glares at her, not saying anything while Mipha gets up, puts her trident on her back, and leaves Vah Ruta.

* * *

As she walks through Zora’s Domain, the urge to return to Vah Ruta grows, and not only because she is still thinking about Waterblight, as the Zora Princess has come to call it, no, the other reason is tied to one thing and one thing only; the gradually increasing number of skeletons of dead Zora, dressed in armor, that she has been finding as she walks deeper into the Domain.

Then, Mipha enters the throne room, one of the first things she notices is how her father’s throne has been reduced to a pile of rubble. The second thing, however, is that there is a dormant guardian on the pile; it almost instantaneously awakens and fires a shot in her direction. Jumping out of the way, Mipha ducks behind another pile of rubble before quickly devising a strategy and charging the one-eyed malice machine, stabbing it with the back end of her trident in the eye, blinding it. In response to losing its ability to see, the guardian fires multiple low power shots from it’s eye in a vain attempt to strike down it’s attacker… but it fails, allowing Mipha to land a killing blow on the machine’s neck area, shutting down the ancient automaton.

Mipha manages to kill two more guardians while in the Domain with her trident before it shatters into pieces, she guessed that fighting the blight so many times had more of an effect then she thought. Fortunately, Mipha finds two Zora tridents soon after her battle with the third mechanical menace in the Domain as well as a silver shield and a silver bow. Mipha then goes to her chambers in the Domain, gathering up what she can think to grab and putting it in a bag before putting it on her back and then realizing that she has no idea where to go now. She then decides to take her things back to Vah Ruta to organize them better.

* * *

When Mipha enters the control chamber of Vah Ruta, she notices that Waterblight is nowhere to be seen. Mipha then almost immediately becomes on edge, expecting the worst… until something on Vah Ruta’s control panel catches her eye; a sheikah slate. Mipha is confused to say the least, as it hadn't been there when she left, or maybe it had been and she just hadn't noticed. 

“No, I would have seen it. There is no way that I would miss something like this.” thought Mipha as she puzzled over what she should with it. A few minutes then pass with Mipha still not having made up her mind,

“Ugh!” groans Mipha in frustration as she wishes that she weren’t alone while passing around the room, Mipha stays like this for another few minutes before she is able to calm herself down and decide to just pick up the Sheikah Slate and deal with the consequences. Mipha then walks over to it and picks it up. A quick look around the room for Waterblight then commences before Mipha sees that nothing is happening, allowing her to see that she is safe. Mipha then lets out a sigh of relief before sitting down on the floor with the slate, her back up against the wall. As stated before, Mipha had never used a Sheikah Slate before this, so it took some getting used to, but after a few hours of fiddling with it, she not only manages to get the ancient device to turn on but also, gets a map of the entirety of Hyrule to show up. The map, however, isn’t super useful as it is completely blank. Thankfully, Mipha also found that she can store things inside of the slate, allowing her to easily keep all her things with her. 

* * *

Mipha opened the chest, it contained only one thing; a Silver Longsword.

_“A weapon’s a weapon, I guess.”_ she thought before putting it away in the Sheikah Slate. Mipha then looks up into the sky, it was beginning to get dark. Mipha sighs, 

“I guess the plateau will have to wait,” she says to herself disappointedly, before taking her makeshift bedroll out of the slate and beginning to set it up under a rock overhang. Afew minutes later, Mipha attaches the slate to her hip before stepping back to admire her work; despite never having done this before, Mipha still had to admit that she needed practice. Mipha's thoughts then drift to her current goal; getting to the Great Plateau and finding Link… either dead or alive. Mipha then tries to shift her thoughts to something less… grim; thinking about how Link would be able to help her with her camping skills once they meet up.

Mipha’s train of thought is then abruptly cut off by the sound of a Hinox… a black Hinox. Instantly drawing one of her spears from the slate, Mipha turns to face the foul beast, only to realize that there are two guardians behind it. Mipha backs up, knowing that she had definitely gotten the Calamity’s attention… how could she have been so foolish? Mipha then shook her head, now was not the time to scold herself, she could do that later, no, now was the time to fight. 

Using her smaller form to her advantage, Mipha ran towards the Hinox and slid between its legs while throwing her spear into the beast’s massive eye with as much force as she could muster. The spear goes straight through the eye’s pupil, the Hinox was dead before it could blink… then again, it also had a spear in it’s eye, so it couldn’t. Mipha then retrieved said spear and attacked one of the guardians.

* * *

Mipha knew that she wasn’t safe in Zora’s Domain, two more deactivated guardians and a dead Hinox were proof of that. So now, it was now crystal clear what she needed to do, she needed to save Hyrule and there was no time to be wasted. With her new goal in mind, Mipha gathered up her things and set off to Kakariko Village to find Impa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have now played up to Zora's Domain in BoTW, because of that, I have now noticed so errors in the chapter... I have corrected them now so it should line up with the game more accurately. Anyway, hope you all have a good rest of your day. - CreatorXXIII =)  
> (12-05-2020)


	2. Sheikah, Ancient and Now (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mipha goes to talk with Impa, things go downhill from there.

Mipha awoke to the ground shaking… violently. Quickly getting to her feet, she leaves her make-shift tent to see what is going on… she hadn’t been expecting a giant tower sprouting from the ground.

“Holy Shit!” Mipha exclames before covering her mouth with her hands and looking around to see if anyone had heard. A few moments later, Mipha sighs in relief, no one had heard, her stature as a princess was still intact. With the problem of her foul speech gone, Mipha now turns her focus on the tower that had just sprung up from the ground… Mipha decides to climb it. 

* * *

When Mipha reaches the top of the tower, she spralls out on the stone platform in exhaustion… she hadn't expected the tower to be such a climb. Mipha then proceeds to lay there for a few minutes while she regains her strength before getting up and looking around the top of the tower… she then notices that there had been built-in ledges on the sides, ledges… that if she had used… would have made the climb much easier. Mipha sighs and takes a mental note to use the ledges when she climbs back down… then something catches her eye; a pedestal that looks alot like the control panel in Vah Ruta. Walking over to it, Mipha sees that there is an indent that is the exact size of a Sheikah Slate. Taking the, no, her slate from her hip, Mipha then inserts it into the indent. The pedestal’s face spins the slate so that it’s screen is facing outward before turning it ninety degrees. Then, without warning, the tower shifts it’s glow from orange to blue before displaying  **_“Distilling local information…”_ ** on the slate’s screen in blue text. After that, what looks like a stalactite hanging from the ceiling of the tower, begins glowing blue while showing various blue symbols moving down towards the slate from the ceiling. Then, finally, the blue symbols seem to culminate in a single drop of an unknown blue liquid that then falls from the stalactite and onto the slate’s screen, illuminating it a bright blue for a few moments while it is consumed by the slate before the pedestal turns again, returning the slate to Mipha.

Mipha takes the slate and turns it on, she then realizes that a reagan of her map is filled in, making it able to be used. A few moments later while looking at her new map of Lanayru, the Zora notices something… the Great Plateau region is also displayed. At first, Mipha is confused by this as she hadn’t been to the Great Plateau… but then it hits her; that’s where the Shrine of Resurrection is, Link is alive and he is active.

With this realization, Mipha almost attempts jumping from the tower to the river nearby but thankfully is able to stop herself before she does so.

“It’s okay Mipha,” she repeats to herself while taking many deep breaths, “calm down, you don’t need to go see him now.” Suddenly, Mipha’s slate beeps, breaking her concentration. Mipha then looks at the slate to find that it is displaying a green arrow in the plateau… it’s moving. 

Mipha then takes another deep breath, looking away from the slate in her hands,  _ “No, I can’t let this get the better of me, I need to stay strong and not…” _ Mipha glances at the slate again… her resolve then fails, she  needed to find Link as soon as possible… nothing will get in her way. Mipha then puts her slate on her hip before taking a running jump off the tower and into the river below, she then packs up her things and starts b-lining for Link.

* * *

“May the goddess forever smile upon you.” the Sheikah monk says before inevitably blowing away in an unseen breeze,

Link, now alone, then leaves the shrine, walking out onto the cold mountain top of Mt. Hylia.  _ “Okay, three more to go.” _ thinks Link before checking his map, “What the?” he thinks aloud, clearly surprised, Link then zooms in on the green arrow; it's moving… towards him. Link is suddenly nervous, he doesn’t know what to do,  _ “Why is it moving, it wasn’t when I entered the shrine?” _

Suddenly, there is a hand on Link’s shoulder, “Is everything alright?” asks the old man, “You seemed pretty upset about something.”

Link calms himself before answering, he then turns and looks up at the old man, “No, I’m fine.” he replies,

“Are you sure?” asks the old man, genuinely seeming worried about him, 

“I’m sure,” replies Link, “I appreciate the concern though.”

“Alright then,” says the old man before turning to leave, “but if you need to talk, you know where I’ll be.”

Link nods, he then runs off to the next shrine.

* * *

As she walks though Kakariko Village, Mipha is surprised that almost none of the inhabitants know who she is… this changes however, when she walks up to the stairs leading into where she supposed Impa was.

“Champion Mipha!?” exclaim the guards, “We were told you died a hundred years ago?”

“A hundred years,” says Mipha, “has it really been that long?”

The guards nod, still in shock,

Mipha blinks a few times as she takes this in, she had been fighting Waterblight for one hundred years… how was she alive? “Um, I need to see Impa,” says Mipha, “Is that alright?”

The guards nod again, “Go right ahead.” they reply,

Mipha then quickly thanks them before ascending the stairs, pushing open the double doors, and walking into a very nice looking house.

“Mipha!?” cries Impa upon seeing the Zora champion, “I was under the impression that you had died.”

“You are not alone in that assumption,” replies Mipha, “your two guards out front had the same impression.”

“I see,” says Impa, nodding, “but anyway, I do believe that you have some explaining to do.”

Mipha nods, “Waterblight, as I call it, was created to kill me… but it didn’t, it told me that it had orders not to… but it also didn’t know from who.”

Impa nods, fascinated by what Mipha has to say, “and what of the Sheikah Slate on your hip?” she then asks,

“I found it in Vah Ruta,” replies the Zora, “I… don’t know why it was there. What I do know is that Waterblight wasn’t there when I found it… thinking back on it now; I don’t know anymore if I should be carrying this thing around, it could be corrupted by the Calamity.”

The elder Sheikah nods, “I see,” Impa then says, “may I see it?”

Mipha nods before handing it over, “Of course.”

Once the slate is in her hands, Impa brings up the map and places down a marker southeast of them, “I have marked the general location of Hateno Village, go there and find Purah… she will help you determine if your slate is safe. Until then, go nowhere that you know people to live… we cannot afford to lose more lives to the Calamity.”

Mipha nods, she then takes back her slate and is about to leave when she suddenly stops, “Impa… I was wondering if you could do me a favor?”

“And what is that, Mipha?” asks Impa,

“My slate has shown me that Link is alive on the Great Plateau… we share one map. I was wondering if you could hold him here if he arrives before I return.”

Impa sighs, “although I cannot guarantee it… I shall try as I am aware of your feelings towards the Hylian Champion.”

Mipha smiles, “Thank you Impa, this means alot to me.”

Impa simply nods, “May the goddess forever smile upon you… good luck Mipha.”

Mipha nods, “I wish the same to you,” she then leaves the building, and begins descending the steps when Paya bumps into her,

“I’m so sorry,” she says,

Mipha smiles, “Do not fret, I am fine.”

“Phew,” replies Paya, “Wait a moment… you’re Mipha; the Zora champion… I thought…”

Mipha smiles again, “Many people believe that I have perished, at least for now, let us keep it that way.”

“Wait… why?” asks Paya,

“Guardians seem to have a habit of following me,” replies Mipha, “I wouldn’t want anyone to get hurt.”

Paya nods before suddenly remembering something, “Oh… how rude of me, I forget to introduce myself; I’m Paya… Impa’s granddaughter.”

Mipha nods, “It is good to meet you Paya, I am Mipha, former Princess of the Zora.” Mipha then notices that Paya looks confused, “Is everything alright?”

“Yes but… I don’t get why you said you were the former Princess, aren't you still?”

Mipha sighs, “Zora’s Domain was in ruins when I was there last.” she says, “I had to fight off multiple Guardians before I could even think of leaving… as skilled as the Zora are in combat, I do not think they survived.”

“What!?” says Paya, shocked,

Mipha nods, “Zora’s Domain is now a place of death… and death alone.”

“But the Zora are fine,” Paya then says, “fifty years ago, grandma said they came through here while they were going to Lake Hylia… something about a dam busting.”

Mipha’s eyes widen, “Wait, they’re… alive? I am sorry Paya, but I must go.” Mipha then runs off,

* * *

When Mipha arrives in Hateno Village later that day, it is late in the afternoon. Walking up to the gate to the village, she is greeted by a Hylian farmer wheelding a pitch fork, 

“No entry,” he says,

“I need to speak with Purah… “ replies Mipha, “it is…”

The farmer cuts her off, “I said no entry… so scram you fish beast, before I… “the man stops talking,

Mipha smiles, having taken off the hood of her cloak, “I am Princess Mipha of the Zora and although I would prefer not to do this, you hairless ape, but it seems I am in need of proving myself.” Mipha then holds up her Sheikah Slate, “I wish to speak with Purah… she is here, right?”

The farmer hastily nods, “I am so sorry for my words, I thought you were…”

“Dead?” says Mipha, finishing the man’s sentence, “yes, many people hold that belief… but now, please forget you saw me.” Mipha then puts up her hood again before re-hooking her slate to her hip, “and please, for the love of the goddess, get some manners.” Mipha then walks past the racist farmer, his mouth open in shock,

As she walks through the village, Mipha can’t help but think that she loves this place; at one point, she comes across a resident demolishing a house and after a little chat discovers that she could buy it, she has to force herself from finding the ‘boss’ and impulse buying it. Eventually though, Mipha reaches the Tech Lab and walks inside.

“Good afterno…” a child starts to say before fully looking at her, “Wait a minute, you’re Mipha!?”

Mipha nods, “I’m surprised a Hylian as young as you knows about me.” she then smiles, “Can you tell me where Purah is, Impa told me to find her.”

“Well you’re looking right at her,” exclaims the child after a moment of collecting they’re thoughts, “Check it!”

Mipha smiles, “I must say that you are quite believable little one.” she says, humoring the child,

An older man then walks over, “Lady Mipha, it is an honor to meet you in person, I am Symin, Purah’s assistant. I should probably tell you that in fact, this is Purah… courtesy of a failed experiment.”

Mipha gives Symin a look of disbelief, 

“I know,” he says, “no one believes it at first.”

Purah then gives Mipha an angry look, 

“My sincerest apologies Purah,” says Mipha, “but I need your help,” she then takes her Sheikah Slate off her hip, “I found this in Vah Ruta and I am uncertain if it is safe to use… can you help me?”

Purah takes the slate from Mipha’s hands, examines it, and then hands it back, “I don’t know,” she says, “but there is an ancient furnace in town, take this torch,” Purah then hands Mipha a torch, “and light it with the flame from the furnace, then, bring it back here and use it to light the furnace just outside the door… then we will be able to get a better idea of what we are looking for.”

* * *

Around four hours later, while waiting for Purah and Symin to finish looking at the slate, Mipha sits in the grass behind the lab, her feet dangling off the edge of the cliff as she watches the sunset. A few minutes later, Purah walks out the door nearby and hands her the slate, “Okay, so I have good news and bad news, what do you want to hear first?”

“Good news,” replies Mipha,

“Oh… well the good news is that the slate is safe to use.” says Purah,

“What’s the bad news?” asks Mipha,

“Part of your map reset,” answers Purah,

“What!?” exclames Mipha, opening up the slate’s map,

“Sorry, when Symin and I took it apart, we weren't as careful as we should have been.” says Purah, “We were just... too eager to see how it works.”

Mipha then puts the slate on her hip before getting up from the ground, “You didn’t reset part of my map…” 

“What?” replies Purah, confused, “What do…”

“You broke the link between this slate’s map and Link’s… I can’t see him anymore.” says Mipha,

“Wait, Link’s alive?” asks Purah,

“Great Plateau.” replies Mipha, “Thank you for your help, but I’ll be going now, I need to find someone.”

“If Link is alive then you shouldn’t go off and find him, he was put in the Shrine of Resurrection, he might have lost his memories.” says Purah,

“What!?” says Mipha, “Link lost his memories, why didn’t anyone tell me this?”

“We thought that you already knew.” replies Purah, “Symin and I thought that Impa would have told you.”

Mipha was going to respond, but then decided against it. “Thank you for your help,” she says, breathing hard as she tries to keep calm, “I need to go now.” Mipha then puts up the hood of her cloak and walks away from the tech lab… and towards the Great Plateau.


	3. The Meeting (Part 1)

Sidon watched as his older sister paced the floor of the room, she was deep in thought. Mipha had only just appeared a day ago, and now; she was already thinking of leaving.

“Mipha,” he says, “you shouldn’t beat yourself up over this, it was a mistake, and an honest one at that.”

Mipha stops, “Sidon, I appreciate the kind words but you know that I must do this and that I will not stop until…”

“Then allow me to come with you,” replies the prince, “I know that you have been waiting a hundred years to tell him, but I, and the rest of the Zora have been waiting just as long to see you… so, if I am not able to stop you, at least allow me to accompany you on your journey.”

“No!” Mipha firmly replies, “The calamity is actively trying to kill me, I can’t have you getting hurt, I can’t have another incident with you and a Lynel.”

“I’m not a child anymore,” says Sidon, a hint of anger in his voice, “I can hold my own in a fight, I fought off every single Lizalfos in and around Lake Hylia when we moved from the Domain to here.”

“You what?!” says Mipha, “Lizalfos use shock arrows!”

“I know,” replies Sidon, he then gives Mipha his signature smile, “Good thing they aren’t great shots.”

Mipha smiles slightly before looking at her younger brother; he wasn’t the helpless child she knew from a hundred years ago anymore, no, now Sidon was a strong and capable man… he had matured a lot. Mipha sighs, “Fine,” she says, “I’ll allow it, but you have to promise not to get hurt.”

Sidon smiles, “Never fear, Prince Sidon is here.”

Mipha laughs a little, “You may have grown but it is good to see that you’re still my odd little brother.”

* * *

“What do you mean, ‘we don’t buy weapons’?!” says Link, baffled, “You’ll buy monster guts and bones but not weapons?!”

The shopkeeper pinches the bridge of their nose and shakes their head, “I am sorry, but yes… monster parts can be useful…”

“And their weapons can’t?!” says Link,

“Kakariko Village has no use for weapons, we are a peaceful people.” replies the shopkeeper, “Now please, buy something or please leave.”

Link then sighs before begrudgingly leaving the shop, not having bought anything. Once he is outside, the voice talks to him again;

“So I’m assuming that things didn’t go well for you, Master Link.” it says, the sound of disappointment in it’s voice, “I’m so sorry, maybe the next town will buy weapons.”

Link shook his head, “I don’t think so, I just have a feeling that…”

“DUCK!” it voice yells, 

Link drops to the ground as two arrows fly through the air where he was only a moment ago, they then explode when they hit the ground, knocking the hero back into a tree. An evil yet playful laugh then rings out as three red robed sickle wielding people appear out of thin air.

“Yiga,” yells one of Impa’s guards, as he draws his sword, “leave.”

_ “So this was the Yiga clan,” _ thought Link as he stood up. Link then unsheathes his traveler’s sword,  _ “Interesting,” _

The Yiga didn’t move, instead they stood in a combat stance, ready to attack. “Hand over the hero and no one gets hurt.” states a clan member,

“I think you three should reconsider,” says Impa as she slowly walks past her guards, “Link has a duty to fulfil, the calamity must be defeated after all.”

The Yiga members laugh, “Ganon has won and will continue to… nothing any of you say or do can change that.”

Impa looks at the Yiga members, she then responds with two words; “We’ll see.” Impa then bows, “Cado, Dorian,” she says, “Please stand back.”

The two guards then nod and step back, 

“You should too,” whispers the voice to Link, “you’re going to want a good view of this.” Link then falls back, watching the elder Sheikah as he does so.

Impa cracks a smile, “Have you three ever seen the Calamity in action?” she asks, “because I bet you haven’t, if you had been there 100 years ago, you wouldn’t be on it’s side.” 

“Foolish old lady,” says the Yiga, “you know nothing…”

“Oh you’d be surprised,” says Impa, cutting off the Yiga member, “but anyway, could you three be dears and…” Impa then makes a flurry of motions with her hands before four blue glowing copies of herself appear. “Don’t come back.” Impa then rushes at the Yiga, catching them off guard before punching one of them in the lower abdomen, sending the Yiga hurtling into a tree. The other two Yiga then attack her only to be blocked by a pair of daggers that the Sheikah had taken from sheaths concealed within her robes. The copies then each take out their own pair of daggers and close in on the Yiga, Impa smiles, “Please, leave my home before I send you back to Kohga myself.” Impa then pauses to think, “Nevermind,” she then roundhouse kicks the two remaining Yiga out of the village. “It seems that I still got it.” says Impa, “Now Link, come with me.”

Link absentmindedly nods, he was still recovering from the shock of seeing Impa move so fast.

“Told you that you’d like it,” remarks the voice in Link’s head, “now go and follow Impa.”

* * *

Sidon looks at his sister, a look of confusion on his face, “Mipha, what are?” He doesn’t get to finish,

“I’m making a fire,” replies Mipha, “A Hylian in Hateno village taught me how, it is surprisingly easy. Would you like me to teach you?”

Sidon looks at Mipha, “What other things do you know that I do not?”

“Not much,” replies the Zora princess, smiling slightly before it suddenly vanishes, “Sidon…” 

Sidon looks at his older sister,

“When we meet him, Link I mean,” says Mipha, beginning to choke up, “I have been told that he may not remember us… any of us.”

Sidon’s eyes widen, “What!?” he says in shock, “No, this cannot be true; we spoke so many times and you encountered him on a near daily basis, how could he have…”

“The Shrine of Resurrection,” answers Mipha, “it does exactly as it’s name suggests, but it has a side effect; it erases memory. I don’t know why or how but I know that it does…” Mipha then pauses, her heart was beating fast and she knew that she needed to stay calm, Mipha then takes a deep breath and continues, “Remember how I told you that on my way to the new Domain I ran into Link… literally?”

Sidon nods,

Mipha looks at the ground, then she sighs, “I left out something from my story; when he ran into me, he knocked me over…” Mipha sighs again, “and my hood came off…” Mipha pauses for a moment, she clearly didn’t like thinking about this, “Link saw my face,” says Mipha, “and he looked at me as if he had never seen a Zora before, he took a few seconds to, just, study me… he had no clue who I was.” little drops of water were now in Mipha’s eyes, “Sidon, I loved him, and I still do… but he doesn’t even know me.” Mipha puts her hands over her eyes, blocking out the world, as to keep it from seeing her in such a vulnerable state.

Sidon, on the other hand, felt helpless; he hadn’t ever seen his sister, his strong, independent sister act this way. All his life, he had looked up to his sister, to him, she was fearless, caring, strong, courageous, and independent; she had been all the things he wanted to be and now, the illusion was gone, the last strand of his childhood innocence was dead… the strand that he had somehow held onto even when he was told that Mipha had died in Vah Ruta… the strand that had seemed to have been confirmed as true by Mipha’s reappearance. How ironic was it that it had died because of the one who it was connected to?

* * *

“Would you mind if I asked a question?” asks Link, sitting with his legs crossed on the floor in front of Impa,

“Not at all,” replies Impa, “ask away.”

“In your story,” says Link, “about the Calamity 10000 years ago, you mentioned four Devine Beasts and when I was on the Great Plateau, the king’s spirit told me that 100 years ago, the divine beasts had pilots but that they all died. Is that… true, did they all really die?”

Impa nodded, “I figured that he wouldn’t have known as soon as you told me that he seemed to have been waiting for you when you left the shrine.”

“Wouldn’t have known what?” asks Link, intrigued,

“It is true that the four champions were thought dead… but think that, I no longer do; the Zora champion is alive, her name is Mipha, and she requested that until she returns, you not be allowed to leave Kakariko.”

“Zora…” repeats Link, “The king said that I have something called ‘amnesia’, he told me that it was the shrine’s fault and that because of it, I might not remember somethings, even if they were important…” Link then looks up at Impa, “What is a Zora?”

“The Zora are a people that live in water,” says Impa,

“Like fish?” says Link,

“Yes,” replies Impa, “but if you ever meat one, don’t call them fish, it is offensive to them.” Impa then continues with her description, “Originally they lived in a place north of here known as Zora’s Domain, but 50 years ago, they moved to Lake Hylia as Divine Beast Vah Ruta overfilled their reservoir causing their dam to break and flood the Domain as well as the Lanayru wetlands… only recently has the water begun to noticeably recede and drain away.” Impa then pauses, seemingly dealing with a repressed memory. A few moments later, she shakes her head and continues on, explaining to the best of her ability how the Zora look.

Link nods, “Impa, I have just one more question,” he says, “Why did Mipha want you to keep me here?”

Impa sighs, “I had hoped that you wouldn’t ask as I do not know if you are ready to know that… not to mention that I do not think it is my place to tell you.” Impa then smiles, “It is getting late, perhaps we should call it a day and resume this conversation in the morning.”

Link nods, he had had a long day and he was tired because of it, he needed some rest. Link then stands up, “Thank you for your time, Lady Impa.” He then bows before leaving the room, walks down the wooden staircase to the ground, goes over to the inn, and rents a bed for the night.

* * *

It had only been an hour since she had arrived in Kakariko but Mipha was already about to boil over with anxiety. Link then opens the double doors to the house and walks in, not seeming to notice Mipha or Sidon. 

“Lady Impa,” he says, “you requested me?” 

Mipha looks at Link, and her mind tells her to claim him. She shakes her head, trying to clear her head of such thoughts while internally shaming herself.

“Mipha,” says Impa, “are you alright?”

Mipha blinks a few times before her face turns as red as a hardy radish, “My apologies,” she says, having realized that she had zoned out, “I became lost in thought for a bit there…” Mipha then smiles anxiously for a moment, “Can you repeat what you were saying?”

Impa nods, “I was informing the three of you that I believe the only way to properly deal with the calamity is to free the four Devine Beasts, starting with Vah Ruta.”

Mipha doesn’t show it but on the inside, she is relieved to have something to take her mind off of her obsession, “But what of Waterblight?” asks Mipha, “None of us have the strength to take that thing on.”

“Mipha,” replies Impa, “You know the blight’s attacks better than anyone and despite Link’s condition, it hasn't affected his muscle memory; the two of you will fight it together.”


	4. The Hylian Champion (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait, I've been very busy lately and haven't had much time to write anything. Also, I wanted to say that I will be pressing pause on this work until I have completed my other series since that is very near completion and I feel that I will be able to make both stories better if I focus on one at a time. I hope you all can understand. Anyway, hope you all have a great rest of your day and, Au revoir for now. - CreatorXXIII =)

Link notched an arrow in his bow, pulling the drawstring back to where it almost touched his chin before letting go of the string, sending the arrow soaring into the space between the eyes of the Bokoblin skull; the skull disintegrated into a purple cloud of smoke. Link then fetched his arrow, grabbing a Lizalfos skull from his skull pile as he does so before mounting the skull on the tree branch that he had stuck into the ground and stepping back as to take aim at the skull. All of this set-up was then interrupted by the arrival of Mipha.

“I see you are up early.” she says, her voice as gentle as a trickling stream. Mipha then notices the skull pile, “Link, how long have you been up?” the tone of her voice now having changed to one of concern.

Link shakes his head before firing another arrow, nailing the skull between the eyes and turning it to a cloud of purple smoke.

Mipha sighs, “Link, you know that you need sleep if you are to fight the calamity.”

Link seemingly ignores the Zora champion, instead he continues with his practice.

“Link, you are already better than Revali with a bow!” yells Mipha, beginning to grow angry, “If you are going to ignore me, then at least train with a form of combat that you are unfamiliar with!” 

Link stops and looks at the Zora Princess, giving her a confused look, “Who’s Revali?”

Mipha almost instantly calms down once Link speaks, she hadn’t heard his voice in a long time, “Oh, right… my apologies Link, I forgot that you wouldn’t know. Revali was the Rito Champion, he was a master of aerial combat. From what I remember, he didn’t like you very much.”

“Can the Rito fly?” asks Link,

“Yes,” replies Mipha, “the Rito are birds… they are… quite… large.”

Link pashently nods, he seems interested.

“My apologies Link,” says Mipha, “but unfortunately that is all I know aside from that they mostly eat fish. Revali was the only Rito I ever knew so I don’t know much of their way of life… and I do not think it wise to assume that the Rito as a whole are arrogant like their champion was.”

Link begins to smile before covering his mouth with a hand as if to hide it, he clearly thought the Zora’s statement was funny,

Mipha sighs, “I do suppose that my last statement was slightly humorous.” Mipha then turns her attention to the makeshift archery range that Link had set up, “May I?” she asks,

Link stops laughing as soon as the question hits his ears, he hadn't expected either of his Zora companions to be interested as he had only ever seen them with spears,

“It is fine if you would rather I not.” comments Mipha, bringing Link back from his thoughts,

“No!... I mean, no, it’s… it’s fine.” says Link before rubbing the back of his neck with his hand in embarrassment, “Do… you…want me to help?”

Mipha smiles before graciously accepting his proposal with a nod,

“Okay… um…” Link quickly walks over to the skull pile and picks out a Moblin skull, picking it up by its horn and then placing it on the tree branch. “Okay… stand here,” Link then points to where he was standing,

Mipha nods and walks over to where her crush had just been standing, 

“Have you ever used a bow before?” asks Link,

“No,” replies Mipha, “but I think I know how they work.”

Link then watches as the Zora Champion takes out a silver bow from her Sheikah Slate, notches an arrow with a blue tip onto the bow, pulls the drawstring back to her elbow, grasping it with her whole fist, her feet together the entire time. “Wait… let me help.” says Link, he then walks over and stands beside Mipha, he then takes out his sword and draws a line in the dirt, “What hand do you write with?”

“My right…” replies Mipha slowly, “why?”

“See this line?” asks Link, “Put your left foot in front of it and your right one behind it… like this.” Link then models it for the champion,

Mipha nods and does so before looking to Link for the next step,

“Without moving your legs, turn and face the target with your bow in your left hand.” says Link as he continues to model, “Then take an arrow in your free hand and notch it onto the drawstring. Lastly, pull back the drawstring with three fingers, one on top of the arrow and two below.” Link then stops modeling, “Then when you’re ready to fire, just let go of the string.”

Mipha nods and lets the arrow fly; it sails past the skull and lands at the base of a nearby shrine, freezing the grass all around where it landed.

Link smiles, “That was pretty good, you want to try again?”

Mipha smiles back at Link, she then nods,

The two of them then continue with their archery lessons until Sidon wakes up an hour later.

* * *

“Mipha?” asks Sidon as he looks at the ground below from the edge of Lanayru Tower, “Did you really jump off this tower?”

“Yes,” replies Mipha as she sits on the edge of the tower’s platform, her legs dangling freely in the air, “I did.”

“Why?” asks Link, sitting up against the guidance stone’s base.

“Oh… Um… I just wanted to see if I could get to the river from here.” replies Mipha,

Link glances over at Mipha, sending her a quick look of skepticism before changing the subject. 

“Um, are there any other…” Link pauses for a moment as he searches for the right word, “... kinds of people I should know about, like the Rito and Zora?”

Mipha gets up before turning around to look at the Hylian Champion, “Well, there are the Gorons to the north and the Gerudo to the southwest.”

Link takes a moment to think before asking another question; “What am I?”

Mipha briefly smiles before answering, “Link, you are a Hylian. Before the Calamity, they were the most populous. I doubt they still are.” Mipha then gives Link a nervous smile.

Link gently nods, “What are the Gorons and the Gerudo?”

“The Gorons are… very big, they are made of rock, and…” Mipha is then cut off by a long trumpet-like noise. “Ruta!” Mipha exclaims, identifying the sound almost instantaneously, she then gets up from where she was sitting and rushes over to the opposite side of the tower, Link and Sidon joining her not long after. Mipha bites her lower lip as she gases at the malice-infested Divine Beast, she then looks down at the floor of the tower, shaking her head. “I shouldn’t have left.” she mumbles, she then pushes Sidon and Link out of the way before leaping from the tower to the Zora river below and starting the swim to the Domain.

“Mipha!” yells Sidon, “Hold on!” Sidon then jumps from the tower and down into the river, leaving Link alone on the tower.

Link looks over at the distant Vah Ruta, a bloodlust building inside him the longer he looks. Link can’t take it; putting away his weapons, Link then takes a running jump off the tower, Vah Ruta’s image at the front of his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> BTW, if you like this story that I have put together, then please consider leaving a kudos and/or a bookmark (and if you really want, a comment.)
> 
> P.S. Okay, so I recently finished the game (I love it), and although I am sad that I can't play the game after I kill the Calamity (since I don't want to buy any of the DLC), I still enjoyed it. Anyway, my point is that my writing should now be better in terms of accuracy to canon but that I still might slip up every once in awhile so if you see a character acting Out Of Character, please tell me because I don't want to be a disappointment. Anyway, hope you all have good rest of your day. - CreatorXXIII =)


End file.
